Don't Let Them Separate Us!
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'Us Against You! After living together 4 years, the PPG and RRB are low on money. They're forced to move out and live with foster parents. Things're hard enough when Bubbles & Boomer are separated, but, Bubbles also HATES her foster family (except her sis)! Also, there're family secrets revealed! What happens one night when Bubbles & Boomer try to escape to be together?
1. Loosing Money

**okay, sequel time! Here's the sequel to 'us Against You', 'Don't Let Them Separate Us!'**

(Bubbles P.O.V)

"What?! No! You can't!" I yelled in desparation. Currently, the Police were at our house. We'd been short on money lately and haven't been doing a good job paying for our house. They were here to kick us out of our house.

"I'm sorry. But good news, you guys are all getting new families! I've already arranged them. now I will give you guys one week here to pack up and say goodbye to your friends. but remember, this is your last week in this house. Once the week is up we will be here and we will take you to your new families!" One of the officers said. Because of our money loss, we'd been put up for adoption. We were all going to be seperated now and we had one week left to cherish.

. . . . . One Week Later . . . . .

Brick locked the front door of the house and we were all dragged into the Police car. We all watched with eyes full of tears as we drove away, seeing our house for the last time. After about an hour of driving, we reached Blossoms foster home. We all gave her hugs and kisses (Butch and Boomer didn't kiss her though) as we said our last words to her. She then walked up to her new house's front porch and rang the doorbell. We drove away.

After dropping off Brick, Butch and Buttercup, Boomer and I were the only one's left. We slowly pulled up to my new house. Boomer and I both got out of the car. I looked into his tear filled eyes, mine containing tears too. I sobbed wuietly as I pulled him into a hug, then kissing him after. I slowly and hesitantly grabbed my luggage and waved, walking onto my front porch. Boomer waved too, climbing back into the car. I kept my eyes on him until the car was completely out of sight. that was my last time seeing my Boomie.

**Short, I know, but I have to pack for Outdoor School! i'm leaving on Tuesday! Also, no questions cuz what're you supposed to ask? but still R&amp;R! bye!**


	2. Meet Tatum And Elizabeth

**hey guys! I just got back from Outdoor School! So here's some crap! Enjoy!**

I hestitantly rang the doorbell. I heard a small squeal from inside as a girl - about my age (12) - opened the door. She had golden blonde hair that hung mid-back, with a small braid in the front, going along the side of her head. I noticed that she had bright eyes that were a mix of blue and green, but it was kind of hard to tell their color behind her black glasses that were almost impossible to see through. She was wearing a loose blue tank-top and white short-shorts. "Hi! Are you Bubbles?!" She asked cheerfully. She reminded me of myself quite a bit. She smiled at me with her crooked white teeth and blue braces as she awaited an answer.

"Yeah," I sniffled sadly. She sensed my emotions and tilted her head to the side, asking what was wrong. "I'm just gonna miss my real family and friends," I said, thinking mostly of Boomer. I imagined the spiky, messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes that I knew all so well.

"Oh. Well I was adopted too. I also miss my family and friends. I still wish I could be with them," the girl admitted. "Anyways, we're both foster sisters! My name is Tatum! nice to meet you!" my foster sister who was supposively named Tatum greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Tatum!" I said, putting on a fake smile, trying to get over my sadness. Tatum reached her hand out and shook mine, then helped me carry my bags inside the front door.

"Mom!" Tatum yelled. "She's here!" Then a tall, thin woman came down the stairs. She had curly, perfect brown hair with side bangs and hazel eyes. She was wearing a tight black, lacey dress and heels. She was beautiful. I smiled at her and she smirked at me.

"Hello, Bubbles. Nice to meet you. I'm your foster mother," the woman said. "My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me mom."

"Hello, mom. nice to meet you," I said, smiling sadly.

"Tate! Carry her bags into her bedroom!" Elizabeth yelled harshly at Tatum, who flinched in fear as she reached for my bags and stumbled up the stairs. "Stupid Tatum. Never does anything right. Let's just hope you're better!" Elizabeth yells, thrusting her long fingernail at me. I too flinched. her glare was ice cold and ran shivers up and down my spine. i wasn't so sure I liked her. She wasn't as nice and pretty as she looked. "Speaking of nothing being right, who names their child Bubbles? I mean, seriously! From now on you shall be known as... Heather!" Elizabeth yelled. _'What's wrong with my name?' _I thought.

Just then, Tatum stumbled back down the stairs. "Wow, those bags were heavy!" Tatum sighed as she pretended to wipe sweat from her forhead. "Anywaqys, you're sharing a room with me," Tatum said to my relief. I don't think i'd be able to be without Tatum while living in the same house as our witch of a 'mother'.

. . . . . .

"Need help unpacking?" Tatum asked. She was currently laying on her stomach on the bed with a sketch pad out. The bedding was sea foam green with white lacey flowers in random places and the pillows were same. She also had one extra pillow in between the others that was completely white and very fluffy.

I nodded. "Sure. Thanks, Tate," I said. I had figured out that a lot of people call her Tate sometimes for short. She told me she responded to either Tate or Tatum, so she didn't care which one I called her. tatum closed her sketch pad and made her way over to me, pulling random stuff out of my bag and putting it in drawers.

After unpacking, we went downstairs. "I'm starving!" Tatum called out to nobody in particular. "Elizabeth, cook me some lunch!" She yelled with a laugh. She was very polite and sweet and nice, but she absolutely hated Elizabeth and wasn't afraid to smack-talk her. I, on the other hand, was completely afraid of her and would rather make Tate lunch than have to see Elizabeth even for a split second. First day here and I already knew how I felt about her exactly. So far the only good thing about this foster family was Tatum. I was glad I met her.

Just then, the horrible witch turned the corner. Elizabeth glared at Tatum and I (mostly Tatum) very coldly. I felt like I was gonna faint. i could tell Tate was used to it, though. She just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "What did you just say to me?" Elizabeth said, with her voice like nails on a chalkboard **(A/N: Five stars if you know what song that's from!)**.

"Make me something to eat, Witch," Tate said in a bratty attitude.

"No! You make your own meal!" Elizabeth screamed, shoving Tatum, making her fall down the stairs. "I've had enough of your bratty attitude! You're nothing. But. TROUBLE! And if you don't want to make something to eat, have Heather make you something! Or don't eat anything at all! Starve for all i care!" Elizabeth screeched, walking away in satisfaction. Tatum was right. She is a horrible witch.

"Who the freak is Heather?" Tate asked from on the ground.

"Elizabeth 're-named' me. She calls me Heather for some reason," i said, helping Tate get off the ground. "By the way, I could make you some lunch?" I offered.

Tatum dusted herself off. "Nah. I'll just go get the ice cream container," she said, walking into the kitchen.

. . . . . At Night . . . . .

Tatum and I both changed and got into bed. "Wanna talk before we go to sleep?" Tatum asked.

"Will Elizabeth find out?" I asked nervously. "And if so, will we get in trouble?"

"Nah it's okay," Tate said.

"Okay... How come you got adopted? I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours?" I offered.

"Nah. I'd rather not say. You could tell me yours though, if you want?" Tate said. i wondered why she wouldn't share her story with me, but I didn't let that thought take over me.

"Why not?" I asked, deciding to tell her mine anyway. "It started out pretty normal when my sisters and i were arguing with our enemies. Weird thing was, my enemy, Boomer, didn't want to fight. He was too sad about being picked on by his brothers and so he didn't wanna be picked on by me either. I had been getting picked on by my sisters though too, so we teamed up to stop them. Things got really crazy when we both had a weird dream. It was this guy sending us a message. He was trying to tell us that we were in love. We didn't get it at first cuz he said it in a confusing way, so we ignored it. next day, i woke up. i went downstairs and my oldest sister was sobbing. She told me our dad died. We then moved in with Boomer and his brothers. We had also found out that the message was true. We lived there for a while until we ran low on money and all had to move out. Now I'm here," I gave a breif explanation of my story.

"Wow," Tatum said. After a short pause, she continued. "What did the message say?" Tatum asked.

"I don't know. Boomer wrote it down but he has the paper with him," I sighed. "I miss my Boomie."

"That's okay! Maybe you'll see him again!" Tatum assured. "What does he look like?"

"Spkiy, messy blonde hair... deep, dark blue eyes..." I said. "He's so cute!" I was dying without him next to me.

"Oh. Cool," Tate said.

"Yeah..." I said. "Anyway, I think I'm getting tired. Goodnight, Tatum," I smiled, turning over under the covers.

"Night Bubbles."

**how's that suckaaaaaassssssssssssssss? lol I'm kidding XD But seriously, how was that? Questions:**

**1\. How was that? XD**

**2\. Did you like Tatum?**

**3\. how do you feel about Elizabeth?**

**4\. Why won't Tate share her story?**

**R&amp;R! bye bye!**


	3. Meet Molly

**I'm back! I was laughing when I read the reviews and everyone loved Tatum but hated Elizabeth XD Same here! LOL! Anyways, speaking of Tatum and Elizabeth... here's my update to 'Don't Let Them Separate Us!'! I'll be going back and forth. One chapter with Boomer and his family, the next with Bubbles and hers. So you get to meet Boomers now! Yay! On with... el cuento!**

(Boomer's P.O.V)

After getting dropped off at my new house, I grabbed all my bags and ran onto the front porch. I rang the doorbell, then awaited in silence. I heard some footsteps running over to the door and a girl my age (12) opened the door. She smiled at me and motioned for me to come in. She had golden blonde hair that ran mid-back with a lacey pink bow in it. Her blue-green eyes were hiding behind her black glasses. She was wearing a pink tanktop and white capris, along with white sandals. She was a pretty girl. "Hi! My name is Molly! I'm your foster sister!" the girl greeted.

I waved. "Hey, Molly," I said, still depressed about leaving Bubbles. I wonder if she liked her family. I really hope so. And I hope I like mine too.

"Want me to help carry your bags?!" Molly asked cheerfully, ripping a few bags right out of my hands without giving me time to answer. "My dad is probably downstairs. He usually spends most of his time in... well I don't really know. This one room. He never lets me in though so I never know what it is. Anyways, it's kind of rare for him to come out so don't be surprised if you don't end up meeting him until a week of living here has gone by," Molly ranted. She was really talkative, but she seemed like a nice girl.

"Okay. So where do I sleep?" I asked, almost to soon. I was a little worried, knowing that the only person who actually showed their face in the house was a girl.

"Oh that! I have two beds in my room... don't ask why..." Molly said. "Anyways, you can have the one I never use."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Mm-hmm."

. . . . . .

"Hey, Molly?" I asked as I crawled into my bed. Today Molly and I had played and hung out every second we could. We had a blast. We had really gotten to know each other and we both really liked each other. I was glad I met her. but I still missed Bubbles. A LOT. And nothing or nobody could change that. Anywyas, I had figured out that she's fun and hyper, yet she can be shy too. Kind of like Bubbles.

"Yeah?" Molly said, dragging her brush through her golden blonde hair.

"Could you tell me your story?" I asked. She had a confused look on her face as she raised her eyebrow at me. "The story of how you got here," I said, making it more clear.

"Oh... that..." She said, becoming shy once again. "I'd rather not say..." She put her hairbrush down and glared at the floor.

"Why not? I thought we were friends-" I said.

"Of course we are!" She protested quickly. "I-I just don't really like talking about... that..."

"Why not?" I asked. Instead of getting an answer, Molly just laid down and rolled onto her side, facing away from me, and falling asleep. Ignoring my last question.

**Was that good? Let a me a hope so! Questions?**

**1\. How's a dat?! XD**

**2\. Did you like Molly?**

**3\. What was up with the dad? What's that room?**

**4\. Why won't Molly share her story?**

**IMPORTANT QUESTIONS! LOL! IDK! Anyway, like... R&amp;RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR And RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR and RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... Yeah!**

**(There's a few hints in this and the last chapter about what'll happen in the future! So look out!)**


	4. Hair Bows

**Hello! Now you get to here what happens next with Bubbles and Tatum! Here we go!**

(Bubbles P.O.V)

I yawned as I woke up to the sound of Tatums alarm clock. That's when I remembered that today was my first day at my new school. I looked over lazily at Tatum, who continued to sleep through her alarm. I giggled as I grabbed a pillow and whacked my new friend with it until she got up, groaning. "Is it 7:30 already?" Tatum asked.

"Yes! And I getta meet your friends and see your school!" I said.

"Oh yeah..." Tatum sighed.

I looked back over at the alarm clock which was still going off. I reached my arm over and clicked the 'off' button. Turning back to Tatum, I asked "What song was that?"

"Oh you probabky don't know it. It's called 'Crescendo' by Little Boots **(A/N: That's my number 1 favorite song!)**," Tatum said, crawling out of bed. She walked over to the closet and picked out two outfits. One for me and one for her. She tossed my outfit onto the bed and then she ran into the bathroom to change.

After getting dressed, Tate came back into our room. Turns out she had picked us out matching outfits for our first day. We were both wearing denim shorts, brown flip-flops and a white tanktop with brown beads on the straps. We then both went into the bathroom and brushed our teeth (we had our own sinks) and then we brushed each others hair.

"Hey, wanna do surprise hairstyles for each other or do matching hairstyles?" I asked.

Tate pondered this for a minute. I could tell we were both about to start acting really girly. "Well, matching hair would go with the matching outfits, but surprise hairstyles are so fun!" Tatum squealed.

"Alright!" I squealed too. "Surprise it is!"

. . . . . .

After styling each others hair, we both looked in the mirror on the count of three. Tatum had styled my hair into a side-braid which she tied off with a brown ribbon to match the outfit. She also left a few stray hairs out in the front (Somewhat like bangs) which looked really pretty in my opinion.

Tatum squealed. "I love it!" She gasped. I had curled her golden blonde hair and then put a brown bow on the side of her head, pulling the front part of her hair back a little bit. "I'm not typically one for curls but I think you did good!"

"Thanks! I love yours too!" I smiled. "Especially the little ribbon!"

"Thanks!" Tate said. "But could I just make one change to my hairstyle?"

I frowned, wondering what there was to change. "Sure..." I said weirdly. Tatum then reached up and took out my brown bow I had put in her hair and set it on the counter. She then replaced the bow with a brown bobby-pin.

"Sorry..." Tatum said. I stood there in silence, waiting for an explanation. "I don't really like bows. They make me sad," Tate said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?"

"Reminds me of stuff... Anyway, let's get to school!" Tatum hollered, changing the subject. She ran downstairs, grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen, then raced to the bus stop. I copied her actions, but slower because I was still pondering what the bow could possibly remind her of and why it made her upset.


	5. Getting Ready

***Singing* Maybe some pretty girls are in your world-EXCUSE ME! I could also be your girl! lately everyone is making fun! Na na na na na na na na na na! **

**Sorry. had to do that. I saw a video with Raj and Howard from The Big Bang Theory with that song in the background a few minutes ago XD LOVE RAJXHOWARD!**

(Boomers P.O.V)

I woke up to the sound of Molly's alarm clock. I got up right away, knowing what today was. It was my first day at my new school. Molly got up too so she could turn off her alarm clock, which had been playing the Best Friend song. It was a really cute song. I had heard it on YouTube, so I recognized it.

"He's my best friend, best of all best friends! Do you have a best friend too?" Molly sang along as she walked over to turn it off.

"He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy, yummy, hey you should get a best friend too!" I smiled as I sang the next line, making Molly giggle at how gay I sounded just then.

"You know that song?" Molly asked.

"Heard it on YouTube," I admitted.

"Same here. It was really cute, I thought. Also, it remindes me of... oh nevermind. Forget I even mentioned anything," Molly said, going a little shy towards the end of her speech as she walked to her closet and picked out outfits for both of us. I raised an eyebrow even though I knew she couldn't see me because she was facing the other way as she rummaged through her clothes.

. . . . .

I came out of the bathroom all dressed. She had picked out white and grey shorts with a black T-Shirt, plus my usual blue hoodie and black sneakers for me. I looked down at myself, then I looked over at her to check out the outfit she picked for herself. She was wearing denim capris, a red shirt that was knotted on the side and grey vans. She then walked over to her nightstand and picked up her black glasses and put them on. She also grabbed her hairbrush and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Seriously?" I asked as she sat me down and started combing my hair. She combed every single hair until it was perfectly brushed and in place, but she left it a little bit messy to add a cute touch to it. She then nodded and started combing her own hair, then threw a big matching red bow into the side of her head, pulling some of her golden blonde locks back.

After doing our hair, we had breakfast. Since I had always been a pretty good cook, I made us both pancakes. Molly said they were really good, too. After eating, we obviously brushed our teeth and then we left to go to school. Wow, was this going to be exciting?!

**I know it was short and lame but I wanted to have the first day of school as a separate chapter. Also, I forgot the questions from the last chapter, so here they are:**

**1\. What did the bow remind Tatum of?**

**2\. Will Bubbles like her school?**

**3\. Have you ever heard the song Crescendo by Little Boots?**

**Now here's questions for this chapter:**

**1\. Have you ever heard the Best Friend Song?**

**2\. Who did that song remind Molly of?**

**3\. Is the first day of school going to be as good as Boomer thinks?**


	6. Bubbles First Day Of School

**I just read a bunch of adorable fics! oh my gosh! Two out of four of them brought tears to my eyes! GAAAAHHH!**

**So that, my lovlies, is why I've decided to give you this work of art. Enjoy.**

(Bubbles P.O.V)

Tatum and I got off the bus and walked onto the school property. She ran over and opened the blue doors at the front of the school which lead to the main lobby area. I saw other middle schoolers walking in the same direction that Tatum was leading me in and we soon aproached two doors that all the students were walking into. Tatum grabbed my wrist and dragged me in behind her. After stepping in, I noticed this was where the gym was. Tatum, who still had a good grip on my wrist, dragged me over to the bleachers, more specifically, where her friends like to hang out.

"Hey everyone! This is my new foster sister, Bubbles!" Tatum hollered to her friends, who all looked in our direction. I smiled and waved shyly. I was so happy to finally meet the people that my new sister hangs out with. I giggled as I got a large cluster of 'hi's and 'hello's. "Okay, Bubbles. Ready for a lot of name-learning?" Tate asked.

"Yep!" I smiled brightly, preparing myself.

Tate first pointed to a girl with black wavy hair that was in a low side-ponytail. She had beautiful brown eyes and a very sweet smile. She was wearing black shorts and a purple T-shirt with a black kitty on it, along with matching black flats. "This is Roxy," I noted Tatums words.

Tate then pointed to a girl with red hair (which reminded me of Blossom) that was put in a high pontytail and tied off with a huge green bow to match her dark green eyes. She was wearing a matching green dress with a small brown belt across her waist and brown flats. "That's Jade."

Next was a very very short girl with brown hair pulled into two piggy-tails. She had green eyes that were hiding behind her nerdy purple glasses. She was wearing denim shorts with a plain red T-Shirt and red flip-flops. "This is Kaelyn," she announced. "By the way, she's only nine. She's EXTREMELY smart," Tate whispered. I nodded to show I understood and I ushered for her to go on.

The next girl had perfectly curled golden-blonde locks of hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as Jade, but in hot pink. "This is Emma," Tate said. Emma waved, smiling at me with her perfect white teeth.

The next girl had dirty-blonde hair that was so short that it didn't even hit her shoulders, but it wasn't so short that it looked weird. She also had emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white ruffly skirt with a navy blue shirt that showed a yorkie and the words 'Mischeif Maker' in bold white letters. She also had white flats. "This is Sadie."

The last girl had very long waist-length black hair that flowed carelessy down her back and shoulders. She had the same eye color as Tatum (blue-green mix). She was wearing black shorts with a neon pink tanktop with darker pink hearts in random places. She also had on rainbow flip-flops. "And this is my best friend, Lexie."

"Nice to meet you girls!" I smiled cheerfully. I could already tell I was going to like them.

. . . . .

The first few periods had already passed and I was really liking my new school so far. The students were really nice and so were the teachers. When math had ended, I had realized it was lunch time and I immediately went to get Tate. She showed me the cafeteria, we got our lunch, and we sat down at a table in the corner of the cafeteria with all her friends. I smiled at them as we came over. Tatum sat down next to Lexie and I sat in between Tatum and the short, nine year old girl who's name I believed was Kaelyn.

"Hey, guys!" The girl named Emma smiled from the other side of the table.

I was about to smile and say 'hi' in return when the little girl next to me started speaking. "Actually, Emma, you missued the context of the word 'guys'. See, the word 'guy' refers to a boy, and 'guys', the plural of guy, means more than one boy, or in another case, a group of both girls and boys. Incase you can't tell, none of us are boys. So, therefore, instead of using the word 'guys', the proper term is the word 'girls'." My eyes widened slightly at all the words she used. I understood what she said, but for a nine year old, that speech was pretty impressive.

"See what I mean? Smart," I heard Tate's voice whispering in my ear. I looked at her and nodded in agreement, then turned my attention to my food as I began to eat.

"Oh! Girls!" Emma called excitedly, making the other girls laugh, and Kaelyn fake laugh to blend in even though Emma had been making fun of her 'girls and guys' speech. "I'm kidding! I'm actually just talking to Jade and Sadie-!"

"Well, that's not like any joke I've ever heard," Kaelyn piped in again. "That's clearly a grammar malfunction. There's nothing funny about that."

Emma sent Kaelyn a small glare, but tried to somehow only let Kaelyn see it by smiling at the same time. "Anyway, as I was saying," Emma continued, diverting her eyes back to Jade and Sadie. "I think I found the perfect song for us to sing at the talent show that's coming up!" Emma squealed with joy, jumping up and down in her seat, her golden blonde locks of hair jumping too and her bright eyes sparkling.

"There's a talent show coming up?" I asked curiosly to nobody in particular.

Roxy nodded. "Yep. And they're trying out."

"Anyway, we should sing Count Me In by Dove Cameron!" She squealed again. "It would be so perfect!"

"Yet another grammar malfunction from you, Emma. It's physically impossible for someone or something to be 'perfect'. Sure, it could be good but it could never be 'perfect'," Kaelyn blurted. Boy, she talked a lot. I'd have to get used to this.

"Kaelyn, you are making me insane!" Emma said with a big breath.

"Actually, Einstein defied 'insane' as doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results," Kaelyn said. Looks like the saying 'you learn something new everyday' wasn't going to be a lie anymore. "So in reality-!"

"Just stop talking!" Emma begged. "So Jade? Sadie? What do you girls think?" Emma tried changing the subject.

"I think it sounds good," Sadie said and Jade nodded in agreement.

Emma squealed. "Great!" She beamed with joy! "Do you know the lyrics?"

"Yup!" Jade and Sadie smiled in unison.

"Awesome! Let's practice!" Emma giggled, jumping around in her seat again. Then she and the two other girls broke into song. "If I'm the sun then you're the moon! if you're the words, then I'm the tune! Yeah! If you're the heart then I'm the beat! Somehow, together we're complete, yeah! There are times my world is crumblin and the rain is crashing down! but anywhere you are, the sun comes out! Even when you're gone i feel you close! always be the one I love the most! You're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin! And anywhere, anytime that you need anything... Count Me In! Oh oh oh oh oh! Count Me In, yeah! oh-oh!" They all sang in unison. They all had such amazing voices, especially Emma. I could tell that she was the 'popular girl' already. Her voice had a certain, pretty ring to it that not many people had.

"Nice..." Roxy said, rolling her eyes inwardly when the three weren't looking. By her attitude, I was guessing that Roxy didn't really like all the attention Emma got. I had to agree with her, though. People who are TOO popular can get a bit irritating.

After a long lunch which contained some pointless conversations, it was time for class to go on. After a few more periods, there was music (I did choir because I preferred singing over playing an instrument) and then it was time to go home. Since I had gotten to spend the whole day with Tate's friends, I think I had everything figured out. Their ups, their downs, their personalities, their likes and so on. There were a few moments where some of them were a bit annoying, but over all they were a great group of girls.

I had figured out that Emma was the popular, perfect, girly-girl that everyone loved. Kaelyn was the super smart one who people loved, yet hated at the same time. Roxy was the one who was pretty crazy and rambunxious, but was still fun and lovable **(A/N: basically me XD)**. Sadie was the more quiet and shy one, but she was still a blast. Jade was a bit like Sadie, but a little less quiet and secretive and Lexie was the tomboyish one, but she was really nice and funny, too.

Tate and I sat down on the red benches outside the schools front doors and waited for the bus to pick us up (because ovbiosuly 'E-_witch-_abeth' wasn't going to). "So, how'd you like your first day at my school?" She asked, taking her backpack off and carelessy tossing it on the ground next to her.

"It was good! the teachers were nice, the students were nice," I said. "Your friends were pretty fun!" I smiled.

"Yeah, their a handful," Tatum laughed. "Especially Kaelyn and Emma," she added, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Come on," I said. "So, Kaelyn's too smart and Emma's to big a show-off. Deal with it," I laughed along.

"I do. Every day of my life," Tatum giggled.

"Also, I have a question about Sadie," I said. Changing up the topic just a tad.

"Huh?" Tatum asked as she slid down in her seat.

"Well, uh... I showed her a picture I drew in my sketchpad and-" I started.

"Oh great," Tatum sighed, cutting me off. "What happened?"

"She started acting all loopy and weird," I said. "Like she asked me if 'I could also feel the Earth spinning?' and if 'I felt dizzy too?'," I said. "What up with that?"

"She has a really weird, rare medical condition called 'Stendhal Syndrome'. It's basically where you get a rapid heart-beat, confusion, dizziness and sometimes hallucinations when exposed to beautiful artwork," Tate said **(A/N: I looked up 'rare medical disorders' so I could make my characters more intersting and yes, that's a real disease. Don't believe me, huh? Look up 'rare medical disorders' *backs away slowly*)**.

"Hmm..." I said. "Interesting. Thanks for telling me, Tate. Noted."

Tate giggled. "Yeah, no problem. Just don't open up that sketchpad near her, okay?"

"Sure thing," I said just as the bus approached and we all got in so we could get home. All in all, I had a great time today.

**How's thaaaaat, mah nerdizzles? Questions?**

**1\. I know there were a few characters you haven't seen much of yet, but which character are you enjoying the most so far (you can't say Bubbles, you cheaters!)?**

**2\. Do you have any ideas that'll make Mollys friends more intersting for the next chapter?**

**3\. Have you ever heard Count Me In by Dove Cameron? It's beauty in a bottle XD**

**LATER, PEEPS! I'M OUT!**


	7. Boomer's First Day Of School

**Hello! I had typed this already, but it got deleted :( anyway, so sorry for the late update and... here we go!**

(Boomer P.O.V)

Molly and I got off the bus and walked onto the school property. She ran over and opened the orange doors at the front of the school which lead to the main lobby area. I saw other middle schoolers walking in the same direction that Molly was leading me in and we soon aproached two doors that all the students were walking into. Molly grabbed my wrist and dragged me in behind her. After stepping in, I noticed this was where the gym was. Molly, who still had a good grip on my wrist, dragged me over to the bleachers, more specifically, where her friends like to hang out.

"Hey everyone! This is my new foster brother, Boomer!" Molly said to her friends, who all looked in our direction. I smiled and waved shyly. I was so happy to finally meet the people that my new sister hangs out with. I giggled like a little girl as I got a large cluster of 'hi's and 'hello's. "Okay, Boom. Ready for a lot of name-learning?" Molly asked.

"Yep!" I smiled brightly, preparing myself.

Molly first pointed to a girl with curly hair, a bit longer than shoulder-length. It was light brown with the ends dyed a beautiful black. She was wearing a black tank-top with white polkadots on it and white shorts, along with white flip-flops. I had to admit it, _she's pretty, _I thought as I stared into her big brown eyes. _But not Bubbles-pretty, _I thought. The thought of how far away Bubbles was only made me feel upset though. I tried to consentrate on the real world when Molly said "This is Marie!"

She pointed to the next girl. She had Shoulder-length hair that she pulled into a side-ponytail. Her dirty blonde hair really brought out her blue eyes. She was wearing A neon green hoodie that was a little bit to big and the sleeves were a little too long, but it looked better that way in my opinion. On the sweatshirt read the words 'Oregon Coast Charleston Coos Bay' in blue, yellow and orange. On the bottom she was wearing plain denim shorts and grey Vans. "This is Lulu!"

The next girl had light brown, wavy hair that flowed down mid-back. She had green eyes that weren't bright, yet they weren't dark either. She was wearing a Bethany Mota shirt that was orange and showed a kitty on it and the words 'Home is where the cat it' were sprawled across it. She was wearing denim capris and orange flip-flops. "This is Mackenzie!"

She next pointed a girl with dark brown hair that was very very curly (in a cute way). She also had green eyes. She was wearing a green peasant top with black shorts and black flats. "This is Finley!"

She pointed to the last girl. She had straight black hair that was about shoulder-length and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black T-Shirt with the quote 'Live, Love, Laugh' in red print, and matching red skinny jeans. She also had black tennis shoes. "This is my best friend, Jazmine!"

"Alright, think I got it!" I said as I looked at each girl and studied them, implanting their names in my brain. Even though I had to hang out with a bunch of girls, I could tell this would be pretty fun!

. . .

"Great news!" Lulu called as she ran over and placed her lunch tray in between Finley and Mackenzie. The other girls at the table all diverted their attention from their lunch to their friend who had just arrived at the table. "I would've told you this morning but Boomers arrival was a distraction," she said. "Not to be rude, or anything," she looked from the girls to me on that last part. "Anyway, I think I finally found someone to help me with my problems!"

"What problems?" Mackenzie asked. "You have to many to keep track of," she teased through a mouth-ful of pizza.

Lulu rolled her eyes at the joke. "My compulsive need for closure!" Lulu yelled.

"Really? Let's test it!" Mackenzie hollered throwing her slice of pizza onto her plate.

"No! I haven't started ye-" Lulu was cut off.

"Who's gonna help you? What's his or her n..." Mackenzie trailed off at the end to purposely annoy Lulu.

Lulu sighed. "Name!" She yelled, finishing Mackenzie's sentence. "Dr. Lipchitz! He's a neurobiologist who's gonna help me overcome my compulsive need for closure with his new... neuro... thingy..." Lulu failed at explaining.

Jazmine snickered at the name. "Lipchitz."

"Shut up!" Lulu laughed as she finally sat down. She rolled her long sleeves up a bit and dug into her spaghetti noodles.

"Is he also gonna help with your OCD?" Jazmine asked.

"No, that's Dr. Larkin," Lulu replied. Jazmine nodded.

"So she has OCD and the compulsive need for closure?" I asked, finally speaking up.

"Yup," Molly said. "She's a handful."

"Hey!" Lulu yelled.

"Whatever. Changing subjects!" Molly announced. "Anything else?"

"Well, as you guys know, my birthday is coming up," Finley joined in. "I mailed out the invitations yesterday!"

"Cool! What're we doing?" Mackenzie asked.

"Sleepover at my place!" Finley beamed.

Mackenzie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped opened. "No. WAY!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down, Kenzie! You've been there before!" Jazmine said.

"I know! Her house is amazing!" Mackenzie smiled.

"Finley's grandpa was in the army for a while, but both he and his wife died and Finley's parents got ALL their money. Their rich!" Molly explained to me.

"How'd they both die if only the grandpa was in the army?"

"Her grandma had cancer and she... didn't make it," Molly said sadly.

I put on a sad face. "That sucks." Molly nodded. We both turned our attention back to the current conversation. I immediately wondered what we had missed because Kenzie and Lulu were wrestling around on the floor and yelling at each other. "What happened?" I asked.

"They're arguing over the last cookie," Jamine stated. That was a huge change in conversation, but I went with it and laughed at the other two girls as they wrestled around on the ground and pulled at each others hair.

"Gimme it," Molly said, yanking the cookie out of Jamine's hand. "Kenzie, Lulu!" She called, failing to capture their attention. They didn't even bother to look at her until she yelled "I have the cookie!". Their heads shot in her direction and their eyes glared at her as she popped the cookie in her mouth. Lulu and Mackenzie then got up and tackled Molly, causing the janitor to get the three in trouble (meaning she told them to stop).

After a long lunch full of random conversations we went to class. After a few more subjects it was time to go home. I had enjoyed my first day, but I still hoped that it would get a little bit better as I progressed.

I had learned a lot about her friends. Lulu was kind of a control-freak. She wanted everything done and perfect, but she was really rambunxious and fun. She was best friends with Mackenzie (or Kenzie) who was very crazy and jokular, and loved to tease people (not in a rude way. In a playful way). Then there was Finley. She was more mellow, but she was really sweet and fun. Marie was pretty much like Finley, but a little different in a way I couldn't seem to put my finger on. There was also Jazmine (or Jazzy) who was obviously Molly's best friend. She wasn't necisarily 'hyper' or 'crazy' but she was totally hilarious and so much fun.

"How was it?" Molly asked as we sat down on a orange bench and waited for the bus.

"Pretty good!" I smiled. I had been really shy at first, but I got to know them better and slowly became less shy.

"Awesome! What'd you think of my insane friends?" She asked.

"I really liked them! They're nice and funny!"

"Good! Glad you think so!" Molly and I smiled simultaniously.

"One question," I said.

"Huh?"

"Are the boys in our class nice, do you think?" I asked. I wanted to know because if she answered 'no' I was pretty sure they'd eventually start bullying me for hanging with girls.

"Ehh..." Molly sighed. "Some of them nice, some of them aren't."

"Oh..." I also sighed just as the bus pulled up and picked us up, taking us home after a long day.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Questions?**

**1\. Who's your fav (besides Boomer)?**

**2\. Do you think Boom will get picked on at all?**

**3\. Do you think Boomer will enjoy his school as time passes, or will it get worse?"**

**Review, plz!**


	8. Scotty Neal

**I'm backkkkk! Time for more of Tatum and Bubbles and all those other peeps. Don't remember the characters very well? Re-read chapter 6. Anyway, I just watched Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan and it ROCKED! I understand why the Big Bang boys love it! Next weekend I'm gonna watch The Search For Spock! Anyway, idk why I'm telling you this...**

**ACTION!**

(Bubbles P.O.V)

I had been going to my new school for atleast a month and I loved it! Tatum's friends are amazing and so are all the teachers and- everything! It's just perfect! Well... almost perfect...

Ever since Boomer and I had been separated, I've had a bigger chance of being exposed to other guys. Not that I liked someone else, but someone else liked me. Scotty Neal. And boy, was he annoying! He followed me LITERALLY EVERYWHERE and he was THE BIGGEST pervert!

Anyway, back to my original point, I liked my new school quite a alot. And like I said earlier, it's been exactly a month since I've started school here and Tate and I had just arrived at the gym where we waited for the bell to ring.

"Hey Lexie!" Tate smiled at the only girl in her social group (besides me) that was there. Today, Lexie was wearing a brown shirt with a cream-colored, fluffy fennec fox on it **(A/N: Look up 'fennec fox' on Google Images! They are so cute! New favorite animal!)**. The fennec fox was looking up and it's eyes sparkled up at you when you looked at shirt. She also had on just plain denim jeans and black flats, and her hair was just down like always.

"Hi!" Lexie smiled. She looked Tate and I up and down, looking at our outfits as we were staring at the adorable fox on her shirt. Tatum was wearing a black shirt with a microphone on it that said 'I wanna be like Kanye!' on it in white letters (that's a song. Kanye by The Chainsmokers. It's an amazing song!). She was also wearing black flats, denim jeans, her black glasses and for her hair, her usual side-braid.

I was wearing a white half-shirt that said 'It's OKAY if you're clueless. I'M NOT' in black and a black skirt with little pinkish-white hearts on it. I couldn't necessarily tell if they were really light pink or white, but oh well. I also had black Toms and my usual pigtails.

"Kanye?" Lexie asked, reading Tate's shirt. Tate and I then looked at each other and broke out into song.

"I wanna be like Kanye! And be the king of me always! Do what I want, I'll have it my way, all day like Kanye e-yeah! Yeah e-yeah!"

"..." Lexie sat there in silence.

"One day I'll stand with a crown on my head like a Go-o-od! Yeah like a Go-o-o-o-od!" I continued to sing.

"Okay, shut up!" Lexie said jokingly. I laughed as Tatum and I sat down next to her.

"So... How's your day been...?" Lexie asked awkwardly, trying to think up a conversation.

"I haven't even been awake for an hour, but pretty good so far," I laughed.

"Bubbsie!" I heard a voice yell from across the room. I frowned because I knew exactly who it was.

"Go away, Scotty!" I said, not even bothering to look at him as he approached me.

"Why? What did I do?" He asked, trying to sound innocent (but failing).

"You know exactly what you've done," I glared at his black tennis shoes. He hadn't done anything MAJOR, he was just annoying. He hadn't fully crossed the line just yet, but I still tried to keep away from him. Gosh, I sure hope my Boomie wasn't having these problems... or just _problems_ in general.

"What?! No! Tell me!" He said, sitting down next to me. I finally looked up at him because he had sat so close to me, that I couldn't help but send him a weird look. Scotty had dark brown hair that wasn't styled in any special way. It was short so he didn't have to comb it or spike it up or anything, but he still wasn't anywhere near being bald. He was wearing a plain blue T-Shirt and denim jeans. _'Fancy,' _I thought sarcastically.

"You follow me everywhere!" I yelled.

"So does Tate!" Scotty tried to defend himself.

"She's my sister!" I said. "And she's not a pervert, like someone with the last name Neal!"

"Whatever!" He scoffed. "I know you love me!" He said. Scotty then walked away, but not before planting a quick kiss on my cheek. I blushed in embarrassment and crossed my arms.

"Gosh, he drives me crazy!" I squeaked.

. . . .

It was lunch time. Tatum and I grabbed our pizza from the lunch ladies, paid, and then sat at our usual table. Blah blah blah, same routine.

"Tatum!" Jade said, just before bursting into a fit of laughter. The other girls (except Kaelyn who had a look of disgust) were also cracking up.

"What?" Tatum asked with a weird look on her face.

Jade giggled a few more times before answering. "I-I made Sadie laugh while she was taking a drink of chocolate milk and it squirt out of her nose!" Tatum and I then laughed along.

"Excuse me!" Kaelyn cut in. "It was not funny! It was gross and unsanitary!" She complained as she took of her glasses and cleaned the lenses on her shirt which had the Periodic Table on it.

"Did it get on you?" I asked.

"Possibly," Kaelyn said.

"Possibly?" I asked in confusion. "It was a yes or no question."

"And my answer is 'possibly'. Geez Tatum, where'd you find this girl? The Idiot Department?" Kaelyn said. I rolled my eyes. I had already learned to ignore comments like that before I made the situation worse.

"Anyway," I said. "What else is new?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Well, tryouts are today!" Emma smiled.

"Tryouts?" I asked.

"Talent Show," Emma said as if it was obvious (actually... I guess it kind of was).

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Would you like a preview?" Emma asked, flipping her blonde hair her over her shoulder.

"No," Roxy said. I snickered. People who were way too popular really did drive Roxy crazy.

"And why not?" Emma asked, smiling yet glaring at the same time.

"We've heard PLENTY of those."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"It clearly means that you sing way too much and that we're all sick of it. We've heard it so much, so why would we need to hear it again?" Kaelyn butted in, not realizing how rude she had sounded.

"Do I really sing too much?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Kaelyn said. "Is that not what I just told you?"

"Kaelyn!" Lexie said. "Be nice."

"That was nice though," Kaelyn said. "I was being honest with her and giving her my opinion. That's true friendship."

"Not when you're telling her something that might offend her."

"I wasn't offending her!" Kaelyn cried. "I was helping her build a better person!"

"Just drop it, Lexie," Sadie said. Lexie nodded, knowing that Kaelyn could argue for hours without end.

"Well, I guess since I'm not appreciated anymore," Emma said as she stood up. "I'll go eat my lunch elsewhere."

"No, Emma!" Sadie protested. "Come on!"

"Nope," Emma said. "I'm leaving." Boy, was she a drama queen.

"I'm also coming," said Sadie and Jade in unison, picking up their lunch and leaving.

"Isn't she a delight?" Roxy asked sarcastically as soon as the three were out of earshot.

"Be nice," I said. "She wasn't TRYING to be an annoying drama queen." The other girls (except Kaelyn) laughed, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Oreo, Oreo, OREO!" Lexie yelled out suddenly. Oreo was a code word the girls and I used. It meant 'look out! Scotty is coming!'. I groaned and put my head down in frustration. I hate Scotty.

"Hey, Cupcake!" Scotty smiled, sitting down next to me. I frowned. I really hoped he would leave soon.

"Why don't you go hang out with someone who doesn't think you're annoying?" I asked.

"I already am," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I had an expression on my face that clearly showed how grossed out and uncomfortable I felt. I tried to scoot away, but he kept scooting closer. He was such a creep!

"Stop," I said, pushing his arm off of me.

"Why?" He asked as he didn't already know why. "I thought you liked me."

"I don't," I said. "What made you think I did?"

Scotty frowned. "Stop," he said, standing back up (thankfully). "Neal out." I rolled my eyes.

I sighed in relief as Scotty walked away. "Thanks for the help," I said jokingly to my friends who had just sat there in silence the whole time. Roxy and Lexie grinned.

. . . . . .

"Ouch!" I said as I hit the ground with a _thud! _My books fell all over the floor and the papers from my binder flew everywhere. I sighed as I straightened my skirt. I leaned over to start picking up my stuff, when I accidentally brushed against someone's hand instead of the book I was aiming for. I looked up and saw... Scotty. I frowned at him as I wiped my hand on my shirt in disgust. "You purposely pushed me when I wasn't looking so that you could help me with books!" I said.

"No!" Scotty said, but I could see right through his lie.

"Yes, you did!" I squealed. "I know you're not telling the truth!"

"Alright, you caught me," he gave in. "But hey, I'm here to help," he added, putting his hands up.

"You're an idiot!" I said, quickly grabbing my stuff and leaving without another word being said.

. . . . .

"Sooo..." Tatum said, sitting on the red bench next to me. "How was your day?" She asked with a grin.

"Scotty..." was all I said in response. I knew that by that, she got the idea. I could not wait for the bus to get here so I could just go home and get that annoying bitc- boy! Boy! Get that annoying boy out of my mind.

"He's a delight, isn't he?" Tate giggled.

I groaned. "No! He's weird! And not in the good way!"

"Yeahhh... Sorry about that."

I was silent. I didn't really know how to reply, so I just didn't reply at all. I didn't feel like it anyway. I was tired and honestly, silence is just what I needed.

"You okay?" Tate asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, fine," I said.

"Okay, just making sure."

"Okay..." I said just as the bus turned the corner and pulled infront of the school, letting the kids on.

**Okay, I know this chapter was kind of short and not much happened, but I didn't know what to do. Boomer and Molly's chapter will be better, I promise! Anyway, questions?**

**1\. Your thoughts on Scotty?**

**2\. Favorite character update?**

**3\. Random, but how do you think Emma and her friends will do at auditions?**

**Anyway, CCG OUT! "Live Long And Prosper!"**


End file.
